Bree's second chance
by Winchester girl x
Summary: What happens if the cullens did take Bree under their wing after all? Would she be suited to their lifestyle? Would she fit in; adapt? Thanks for reading!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Bree's second chance:**

**Preface (Bree's POV)**

I knew my time had finally run out. I t was time to join Diego. Time to die. "Wait" the mind reader interjected. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."The sudden affection I felt towards the mind reader was unexplainable. Why would he want to save me? However, I was deeply grateful still.

"Of course." The peaceful blond answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." My heart swelled ten times bigger at the mention of my name. The way the peaceful blond said it; almost as if affectionate...

The evil piercing cloaked one fist looked amused, then perplexed. Perhaps the answer to this wasn't in her precious "rule book". Then the words I never thought I would hear came out of her resisting mouth, "if you wish". My new life commenced...

**I will put chapter one up hopefully a bit later on. Thanks for reading, please review :-)**


	2. Acceptance?

**Bree's second chance**

**Chapter two (Bree's POV):**

After the scary cloaked one left, I still hadn't left the daze I was in. I had a third chance. Another chance at life, this time hopefully doing it right. Did I deserve it though? I was not special in any way, a piece of rubbish ready to be taken out. Well, I didn't even –

The peaceful blonds' words brought me out of my internal babbling, his voice calm and controlled. "Well Bree what do you think? Would you like to start another life the right way? We will be here for you so there is no need to threat."

I don't know how, but I managed to choke out a "yes, please" and my new life began. They told me to follow them; I gratefully obliged. I could tell the warrior of the group straight out. Not once did he relax out of his protective stance, eyeing me suspiciously. The journey back was a short one, although it seemed to take forever. That could have been because the warrior shadowed my every move, not letting me out of his sight. Although irrational, this seemed to really annoy me. However, as soon as this emotion entered my body, it went as soon as it entered. Odd.

"Ok Bree. Would you like to come in?" I hadn't realised I had been hovering in the doorway until the peaceful blonds reassuring words floated to me. I read trust in his eyes, and decided that it was safe. I was not completely sure though.

"Please Bree, trust us, we will not harm you, I promise. Please, take a seat." I read trust in the peaceful blonds' eyes, so take a seat furthest away from the head of the table. This action however, was unnecessary.

The warrior sat down right next to me, still tensed for a fight. The human and mind reader were nowhere to be seen thankfully. I don't know how much self control I had, and I'm guessing that it wouldn't go down to well if I chomped her head off. Just thinking this made me fell anger at myself for not being strong, and the warrior tensed next to me. At the head of the table sat the peaceful blond, a serene smile sitting on his face. Next to him a beautiful red head sat, looking at me with almost pitiful eyes it looked like. Again, odd. Opposite me sat a muscular, really muscular man. He would have looked intimidating I guess, except he wore a goofy smile. Next to him sat a truly astonishing lady. Breath takingly beautiful. Stunning even. Her expression did not match her beauty thought. She wore a sour expression, complimented with bitter eyes. Next to the tensed warrior sat the short little one with a pixie look about her. Every now and then though, her eyes almost glazed over and her face went blank. Odd. I never knew so many vampires could be in the same room without tearing one another apart – literally.

"Well then. It seems that we have a new family member, Bree." Again, my heart somehow seemed to swell even bigger when the peaceful blond accepted me into his family. Acceptance and love are feelings I am sad to say I have never felt in my entire life. "We all know Bree's name, but she has not yet been acquainted with all of ours-"

The peaceful blond was suddenly interrupted by the warrior, "wait Carlisle, we know nothing about the newborn, and you are ready to accept her into our family? We do not know her intentions yet. For all we know she could be working for someone. How do we know whether to trust her?"

"Jasper you indeed are right. Bree, would you mind making your intentions clear for all of us?" Suddenly six pairs of eyes were staring me in the face. I had no idea what they wanted me to say, so I just went with: "I just want to start again, and with your help I really believe that it could be possible." Short and sweet. I thought that would do.

"Well Jasper, I hope that helps. Now, my name is Carlisle, my wife here is Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Edwards is currently not here but he is the one with the human, Bella."I just stared at their faces one by one, taking in their expressions. The warrior still didn't look convinced. As if to answer my suspicions he replied to Carlisle "what about her story. We cannot help her if we do not know her background." "Bree?" Carlisle responded. This time I knew what they were asking for. My story.

**Hey, thanks for reading! It was really fun writing this, and I think I'm finally going to stick with an idea! I will update as soon as I can, I promise! Please review with any ideas/opinions. Thanks :D **


	3. where to begin

**Bree's second chance**

**Chapter three (Bree's POV):**

My story. Where do I begin? There's nothing really to tell but the beginning seems like a good place to start. I cleared my throat shyly and began:

"Well, my name is Bree Tanner and I was 15 years old before I was...changed. My mother walked out on my father and I when I was three years old and never came back." The memory brought pain into my gut, and the warrior flinched. I continued.

"After my mother left, things got real bad. My father lost it. Every day he would return home, the awful stench of alcohol following him. He would be drunk and drugged up, out of his mind." The memories came flooding back; torturing me.

"He started knocking me around a bit, but I have never blamed him for the things he did. He just thought the whole world was against him, no help, no comfort. What could he do? Well, it started getting worse, he "- I couldn't continue. A large lump covered my throat. It took me a minute to carry on.

"Well, anyway. I knew I couldn't survive long if I stayed much longer, so I took off. I soon realised though what my Father must had been going through. I had no money, no shelter, no food: nothing. I would have done anything for scraps of food, and I'm not proud of what I did. But it is what I had to do to stay alive. No one came looking for me; no one knew I was gone. No one cared. I didn't mind though, because I didn't care either. I had nothing to live for." It killed me inside just remembering.

"One night I was in a really bad state though. I remember that I hadn't eaten for going on four days. I knew the end was coming, but could do nothing about it. It was so cold that evening." The thought sent a shiver up my back.

"I was lying in the cold street, waiting for the darkness to take me over when someone tapped me lightly on the back. He said to me "Hey kid, want a burger?" I was so famished, starving. So I agreed. He was so beautiful. I knew I would have to give him something in return, but it didn't matter. I was so hungry..."

" Well, it was the most painful burger that I ever ate in my entire human life. I remember the fire, burning, blazing, smothering. I soon learnt the man's name, Riley. He took me to _her_ when I was writhing in pain." I had to skip the next bit. The memories bought the burning back to strongly, to vivid.

"Anyway, I knew something big was coming. Riley got real mad whenever our numbers decreased, but what could he expect? Around 20 new vampires, ravenous for blood, looked in a basement all day? Well, it turns out I was not alone in my suspicions, Diego..." The worst pain hit me then, the memories of my true love, gone forever. I grimaced unintentionally, the warrior mimicking my expression.

"Riley told us that the yellow eyes were challenging us. He lied. He said that Seattle was once your land, and that you were coming back to take it. Take our blood. He said that we had to defeat you; he said that the first to kill the girl could have her. He said it would be an easy victory. He lied." Anger welled up inside of me.

"When I arrived at the fight though, it was obvious that Riley had deceived us all. Everyone was dead. I did not want to die for Riley's lies. I did not want to die for _her_. And you know the rest. Really, all I wanted was a normal life, one filled with love and joy. I guess I don't deserve it though. Why else would I be where I am now, so lost..."

For the first time I looked up, pulling myself out from the deep memories and feelings telling my life story had caused. I looked into six pitiful eyes starring right at me.


	4. Hope?

**Chapter four (Bree's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, as much as I wish I did!**

**Too good to be true:**

The serene Esme was the first one to react. Arms spread wide; she came over to me with sympathy flooding her face. I cringed away from the physical contact she offered me, I had been starved of love and emotion for too long, no longer sure how to react.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper make a slight, sharp movement with his head, to which Esme reacted to. Instead of the intended motion, she simply sat beside me. This in itself was more than I ever thought I would get – just the feeling of support from this stranger.

Esme cleared her throat... "Well Bree, I feel as though I speak on behalf of the whole family when I say that you are safe now."

Carlisle added "do not threat young one; as long as you follow the rules and behave, you have nothing to fear. We will protect you, as long as you deserve our protection."

Nodding, I agreed with all the power I had. I wanted my second chance to work out. I really did.

"Well then Bree, welcome to the Cullen family!" chirped a voice down at the other end of the table. I could see that jasper, who I assumed to be Alice's partner, did not like Alice talking to me, almost as though he feared me. Well, that's if the slight growl that he let out at the mere mention of my name gave me any indication.

I really couldn't believe what was happening to me, but to be honest, I was not about to sit here and threat about everything, I would wait. I would wait to be pulled under by my questioning thoughts and speculations until I was alone.

"Well Bree, you may need to get...erm...cleaned up and things. I can see you've had a rough couple of months."Carlisle stated.

Huh, make that a rough couple of years I mentally added.

For some reason, the corner of Edwards perfectly sculpted mouth, who had re entered the room now (alone I might add), pulled up into a half grimace as I thought this, a reaction I could not put my finger on.

"Oh, how rude of us! Please, Bree, follow me. I'll happily show you to your room!"

Scrutinising Alice's outstretched hand; I nodded in approval and followed her up the sweeping staircase.

"The bathrooms first on your left. You can stay in the guest room for a couple of hours if that's okay, just until we fix you up something more permanent."

Again, I nodded in approval and stumbled into the bathroom. That's when I got a really good look at myself in the mirror. Well, it didn't look like me at all. A frightened imp in the shadows of darkness. I could see why I needed to clean up. My hair was a mass of tangles stuck to the perspiration trickling down my forehead. My eyes, blood red in the glow of the overhead light, fresh from the blood Riley made us drink. "Urgh".

I did not realise where the sound had come from for a second, but it was me making a repulsed sound at the very mention of that monsters name.

My frame, so brittle it looked as though I would snap at any minute. My stomach heaved as I realised I had not fed in over five days; the burning in my throat was unbearable at that moment. It looked as though my bones would jump out of my taunt skin if I did not feed soon. My jaws as sharp as blades looked as though they would slice right through my skin.

My clothes shred to pieces, hanging limply around my body. Around the other vampires, the only thought was blood; clothes were not the first thing on my mind. I realised then how I must have looked to the others, a stain on a newly cleaned surface.

Tearing of my cloth remnants, I could no longer look at the thing in the mirror pretend to be me. That was not me. I refuse to believe it. I crawled into the shower. Mmmmmm, when was the last time I felt hot water? I can't even remember.

Dragging a brush through my knots, I throw a towel around me and make my escape to the spare bedroom. I did not look around, as I realised that I would not be staying. This was all too good to be true. I cursed myself for getting my hopes up. What did I think this was, hospitality? Kindness? All these feeling left the world when Diego was...No, still too painful.

Throwing on the clothes left on the bed without even looking, I sharply turned around to the voice of a growl. I turned and faced the danger head on, knowing there was no hope...

**Thanks for reading, sorry about the wait! I thought of some good ideas and twists for this story and decided to carry on where I left off. Please review and tell me if you feel as though I should carry on. Thank you!**


	5. Pain

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Bree's POV**

The blood rushes to my head as I get slammed into the wall by my attacker. Disorientated and dizzy, I lashed out, flailing my arms around getting nowhere. My attacker was too quick for me though. I receive a heavy blow to my stomach and double over on the floor in pain. My attacker starts to kick me again and again in the abdomen until I can no longer breathe. Right, now I'm really peed off.

Just as the attacker went in for another kick I pounce up from the floor and crash my body against them with all the force I could muster, whilst still gasping for air. Although this knocks them of balance, it is not enough. They return this blow with a snap of my legs and what feels like a stab in the back.

My vision is now completely clouded, and I was only conscious enough to see my attacker leaning over my limp body, teeth bared and growling. This is it. Well, there goes my second chance. I don't know why I got my hopes up, this was to be expected. Right then I wondered who my attacker was. Jasper? Maybe even Carlisle. Damn, I should have seen through that fake and caring pretence down there.

However just as I thought this, my attacker flies into the wall opposite, releasing my neck allowing me to breathe. It was too late though. I was too far gone. Black drowned out my vision completely, but just before it took over I saw. And I knew.

Jasper was pounced on someone with flaming red hair, baring his teeth. My attacker. Victoria...

**Jaspers POV**

The others came rushing up just as Victoria got away. I had her! I could have killed her, pulled her apart limb by limb and burnt the remains... Well I could have, if she hadn't just got away. Bree's pain was to powerful for me to block out, and it swallowed me up with her. I felt the cold floor against the back of my head then everything went black.

I awoke with someone shaking me. "Carlisle?"

"Jasper, what happened? Who was that?" I could hear the calm in his voice forever present begin to waver.

"Urrgg, my head! Quick, see to Bree, I can't block out her pain.."

"Don't worry" Carlisle replied, "She's being taken care of. Jasper, Jasper focus on me son. You can block this pain out. Just focus on me nothing else, forget the pain. It's not part of you, focus..."

I tried to block the pain with all my might, and gradually it weakened, and only one minute later I could no longer feel the excruciating pain I knew Bree would be feeling right now.

"Son, what happened?"

"The redhead Victoria. She came for Bree. And she would have finished the job if I had came one second later. I tried getting her, but the pain was to strong."

"But why would she want to kill Bree?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I heard Edwards voice before I saw his face.

"What?" Carlisle and I both replied in synchronisation.

"Well, she must have heard that Bree escaped the massacre with us, and knew that Bree would tell us everything she knew about her, and she was afraid of being exposed. She knew we would kill her when we knew everything, and also knew that silencing the girl would mean she was safe. There's no doubt she'll return to finish of the job."

"But my bet is that it won't be anytime soon, not now that she knows we're protecting Bree. She's not that stupid. She'll wait until she can attack Bree when she's alone, isolated." I returned to Edwards reasoning.

"We won't let that happen." Was Carlisle's simple response. And I could feel his sheer determination to protect this girl, no doubt especially after we now the hell she's been through. No child deserves this life, but she's been thrust into a cruel world where she must kill or be killed.

"Where's Bree?" I questioned them both.

"The others are tending to her wounds in the attic. I must go and help now. You may also contribute to helping her if you wish, I know how you must know the pain she's going through from firsthand experience Jasper."

Through my perheprial vision I saw Edwards gaze turn from one of confusion to one of understanding as he read my mind and saw what had happened.

Within a flash I was up in the attic and saw the horrific scene unfold. Bree was writhing on pain on the table as Esme did her best to calm her. Carlisle immediately injected Bree with a cloudy substance to which she immediately stopped moving: must be morphine I thought. Edward nodded.

Carlisle got to work on Bree's injuries with quick expertise he possessed due to centuries of practice. I watched as he put Bree Tanner back together.

**Thank you for reading! I've left this story for so long and I now have so many new ideas! If you like it I guess I will carry on!**


	6. Disappearing act

**Chapter six **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**Disappearing act: **

**Bree's POV**

Oh God, what just happened? How...what...who?

That's when it dawned on me. I had my ass beaten. That hadn't happened to me in years, ever since Riley changed me...I suddenly felt so human. Wow, that was one strong vampire; I'm surprised they didn't finish the job.

That's when I remembered...Jasper. He came in and saved me. And the vampire. Victoria. As reality dawned on me I felt a horrific rolling in the pit of my stomach – and I don't think it was from not feeding in days.

"Ping...ping...ping..."

An annoying sound next to my head bought me back to reality fully, and I wondered how long I had been out. Considering I can't sleep, I was extremely surprised at being knocked out for so long – that's if the rising sun outside the bay windows of the...attic maybe?... gave me any indication.

I ripped of the sticker that was making that awful pinging noise from my chest of and leapt up from the bed. Whoa, not a good idea. As the blood re entered my head I went all dizzy and felt nauseous – what did that vampire do to me?

"Nothing, Carlisle has simply helped you. You were pretty beaten up and ripped apart. He helped put you back together again."

A growl escaped as I jumped at the sound of a voice from the side of the room. How had they known what I was thinking? I braced myself for another attack.

"There's no need for that, Bree. It's me, see?"

Edward Cullen materialised in front of me, wearing a calm exterior. So that's how they knew what I was thinking. The mind reader, of course.

Unwillingly, I asked Edward a question – even though I knew not to "and Victoria, my attacker?"

"How do you know it was Victoria?" Edward questioned.

Feeling uncomfortable speaking aloud I instead showed the telepath how I knew Victoria. I showed him the one and only event I saw her face – when she changed me. And I showed him what she had said to Riley about the coming war and us being her army. That night with Diego was the last time...

Edward winced as my memories took a bend towards Diego. I quickly stopped that thought track before I gave too much away.

"I see." That was his only answer.

In the short silence that followed all I could think about was the burning in my throat and the human smell of blood that lingered on Edwards clothing. It took all I had to not growl again. I did not want to seem weak.

"No, I understand, you must be hungry. When was the last time you fed?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response, not quite aware of the answer myself.

"Carlisle." At the mention of his name Carlisle was at the entrance of the attic.

"I think it's time for a hunting trip, but not the kind you know Bree..."

**Emmet's POV**

The newborn was doing surprisingly well for a first timer.

But dayme, that mountain lion was mine! Curse her and her newborn speed and strength. Right at the last hurdle she snatched that fat, juicy hunk of meat from my clutch and feasted on it right in front of me!

God, she was hungry, we must have been gone for hours by now!

"Emmet, what's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Rose, I could take her with my eyes closed. But she's new, so I'm giving her a chance."

"Sure darling, are you sure you're not just getting rusty?"

"No way! I don't –"

Oh no.

All the bickering stopped as all eight of us smelt it. That sweet, delicious scent of human blood wafting in our direction from the West. Then everything happened as if in slow motion.

Jasper had Bree in his clasp within seconds, but she was too strong for him, a newborn full of blood was no match for any of us.

Bree knew that her second chance would be over when she kills these unfortunate humans so far of the path, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Bree, don't!" Alice tried to reason to the bloodthirsty newborn but we all knew it was too late. Just as jasper's grip faltered and his arms came apart giving Bree the opportunity she needed. But then something odd happened...

Bree, well she...disappeared. Just vanished out of thin air.

Okay – WHAT?

Where did she...what just...

I looked up to see the question marks on everyone's faces as they stared at the now empty space Bree had been squirming and growling in just seconds before. What just happened...

Then suddenly all we heard was screaming coming from a Westerly direction and the smell of human blood – so potent.

What the...?


End file.
